The Lord of Heresh
The Lord of Heresh is the fifth and final scenario in The Necromancer campaign. Walkthrough As Isabel comes to Hikm, she demands from Godric the Amulet of Necromancy. Little did she know that Godric usurped - he will not give the Amulet back. Despite this, this is Markal's opportunity to show the old fool his revenge, finally. Markal and Isabel start with their respective towns. Godric resides in Hikm, though he closed the way using the boats and the portal itself is closed. Worse yet, at the beginning of 3rd month an Eclipse will start, allowing Godric to destroy the Amulet. However, his daughter is near Newpost, so Markal needs to capture her and get her to Lorekeep, so Godric will have to take action. The path is guarded by a horde of Rakshasa raja, so Markal will not be able to enter right away (or he can, but with a great cost of his army). Markal and Isabel can spend time capturing the mines before the onslaught begins. However, Isabel's troops will leave her and join Godric instead. To make worse, Godric's troops will capture the mines, hampering their success. After Markal defeats the Rakshasa and gets Freyda, some angels (20 of them) will ambush them. After Markal kills the angels, thier wings can be used to transport him to Hikm. Things are not over yet, as two Wizards, Narxes and Maahir, will attempt to capture the towns. Isabel and Markal will have to defend against the threat. When Markal has enough troops, he can fly (using the wings) to Hikm and defeat Godric. Godric's army is large, and even if Markal defeats it, the troops that abandoned Isabel will come as reinforcements. After Markal slays the troops, Isabel gives Godric another chance, though he refuses it, so Isabel orders her guards to capture him. Markal thinks they should kill him for the crime, but Isabel reminds him that he was loyal to the Empire, so taking him to jail is what she can do. Events *Markal takes the Amulet of Necromancy back. *Isabel sends Godric to jail. *Isabel and Markal start their journey to Hall of Heroes. Towns *Haven: Newpost *Necropolis: Lorekeep *Academy: Hikm Strategy This is a short scenario (both in time and space). Markal needs to get the troops as soon as possible, as Markal's army becomes big soon enough. In addition, the Wizards Narxes and Maahir are quite powerful as well. Isabel could recruit the troops and take them to the Shrine to the Netherworld. (Note that upgraded troops become unupgraded, so buying the non-upgraded is advised). Also, Godric's troops will continually capture the mines. The trick is to place one troop (does not matter how powerful it is). That should stop the mine from being captured. Notes *Note that similar to Godric, Markal will become an antagonist later in the game. The same goes for Isabel. Gallery The Lord of Heresh1.jpg|Markal, seeing the arguing of Isabel and Godric The Lord of Heresh2.jpg|Markal, capturing Freyda Category:The Necromancer scenarios